Y & R
by juicy.al
Summary: Adam Finally gets caught
1. Chapter 1

The Day Adam is caught

***This story you are about to read goes along with the TV show but some parts are different*** the characters are the same.*****

It was a Warm Sunny day and Nicholas, Victor, and Jack were out on the Golf Course enjoying a round of golf before they got a phone call from Sharon & Ashley. Nicholas said "so much for a nice enjoyable game of golf" Let's just get into our Mercedes C500's and go where Ashley and Faith were. Jack said "if something has happened to my sister and Adam is the one behind this I will kill him". Victor with a smirk on his face said not if I get to him before you do. After they got to where Ashley and Faith were, Ashley said " I didn't know what hit me" my Escalade is a total loss and I barely made it out of the vehicle as to Faith, she might not make it. Dr's said Faith might need some bone marrow. Victor said who do we know that is the same marrow as Faith? I don't think I am a match, I have the rarist type of blood there is, and Ashley has been sick and on Chemo so she can't be a donor. Victor awaits word from his Lawyers as he has said do what it takes to get the best dr's here to Geneo City Memorial to make my daughter well and smiling again.

Sharon and Adam show up and ask what they can do to help. About 10 minutes later Nicky, Victoria, and Phyllis show up at the hospital as they got the call from Nicholas that Faith was in the hospital. After being quite the detective Phyllis and manipulator she is; finally got the letter that was written by Dr. Taylor and read it to find out that Faith is not Ashley's baby. Phyllis just knows that will devastate her marriage and Nick will go crawling back to Sharon once again. Phyllis was stating to herself that this can't happen. So Phyllis goes to a restroom and in the trashcan lights this letter on fire so no one will read what Dr. Taylor was sending to Ashley and Sharon.

Victor goes to Adam and says " if I am not Faiths father then who is and where is my baby? Where is Sharon's baby? " Adam denies having any knowledge of knowing what the H*** Victor is talking about. Jack gets in the middle and says "JR, what have you done to my sister?" I know you have done something. You are far capable of more than people expect you can do.

…………………………….to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

After Adam was beaten by Victor and Nick, and we have the acusations out in the open, everyone leaves in there escalades and Mercedes except for Victor and Jack. Victor looks straight in Adams eyes and says "you will pay for everything you have done. You don't have to worry about that". Adam quickly takes a fireplace poker and moves his way towards the door and blocks the door so Victor and Jack can't get out of the Cabin. Adam then gets into Victors car, after hot wiring his Mercedes and very carefully goes down the mountain away from everyone. Jack says to Victor, "hey I remember I have a ham radio in the closet, let me get it out and see if we can get a hold of Nick or Michael". Nick was just about to the ranch when he got a call from Jack and Victor. "Nick, Adam has escaped and is on his way somewhere". Can you send someone back up here to let us out of the cabin?, "Adam has blocked the door so we can't get out and I have a feeling that he stole one of our cars to escape in". Nick quickly calls G.C.P. and asks for an APB on Victors stolen Mercedes. Meanwhile, Nick meets up with Phyllis and they have a long talk. Nick looking into Phyllis's eyes " If this is my baby I want to help raise it and be there for it like I am with Summer." You know I am a good father, and I want to be with you Phyllis. "I love you so much Phyllis", Nick getting down on one knee. Phyllis, said " ok as long as you stay with me and promise me that you will not sleep with Sharon I won't seek someone else to help me raise Summer."

Meanwhile, back at the Athletic Club, Rafe and the assistant D.A. meetup to discuss what has happened up at the cabin. Rafe, says "are you for or against what the Newmans and Abbotts did up there?" She says, " I want justice for Adam and that is all I want." I don't care how it happens. Adam has hurt me and I loved him. Rafe, says " ok, we have to do this so we don't get disbard".

Once, the news got out that Adam has once again escaped, Sharon gets on the phone to try and call Adam, "Adam, this is Sharon; you need to come turn yourself in and tell me who and where my baby is". Is my baby Faith in the care of Ashley?? " If you really do love me you will tell me" . If you tell me then I will take you back and I will make sure your punishment is light and we can once again be together. " I want to know that My baby is in good care and I can let Nick and Phyllis raise it instead of being in the hands of the Abbotts. If you do this then after your punishment we can move Far way and start our new life once again. Please…..Please……Please…….call me….I will be at the Athletic Club in my room. I hope I hear from you." Love you, Sharon" .


	3. Chapter 3

…………..after Sharon didn't get a call from Adam, She went to Nick and Phyllis's house to talk about getting a DNA test to see if Faith is Ashley's or Sharon's. Nick told Sharon " if this is our Faith I still want to be with Phyllis". We can raise this child together and with the help of Phyllis. After all, three parents are better then two. Sharon, smiling at the both of them, said " I couldn't ask for more". Sharon has made many mistakes in her past and needed some help with this child if Faith is alive.

Sharon told Nick "You sure you want this?" You have your hands full with Newman Enterprise and with Summer's therapy. Nick Replied back, " Yes this is what I want and Phyllis agreed". Meanwhile, Victor went to the Ranch to call Ashley to bring the baby to the ranch. Victor had called the very best Dr's to do the DNA test. Victor Told Ashley " I know if this baby isn't yours, you will be devastated and so will I". But I need to know the truth whether or not Dr. Taylor was telling the truth or this was another one of Adams skeam's Ashley finally agreed to do the test. After taking 15 minutes to cry on Victors shoulder. Victor told Ashley, " I will be so devastated also but the child isn't going anywhere and will need loving friends and family still to care for her". Adam WILL pay for his wrong doing, very much so. Victor Told Ashley " I wish, I had never gotten Adam out of prison." Ashley replied back by saying "no Victor you did the right thing and that is what Hope would have wanted you do to".

Meanwhile, Michael & Heather are working together to find Adam and make sure his balls are nailed to the wall………………………………………


End file.
